


Crawl Inside Me

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [8]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal, Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Butts, Crying, Despite poisoning MC Yuri is still pretty good natured compared to other giantesses I've written, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fainting, Fear of Death, Gift Fic, Guilt, Kidnapping, Languages and Linguistics, Macro/Micro, Massage, Not Wearing Underwear, Obsession, Orgasm, Paralysis, Paranoia, Partial Nudity, Poisoning, Referenced Masturbation, Shrinking, Similes, Some canon some non-canon, Stripping, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tea, Tears, Theft, Vaginal, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Yuri wants to be with MC at all times, so she takes questionable measures to accomplish this.
Relationships: Yuri/Protagonist (Unrequited)
Series: Fetish-Centric Content [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crawl Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGuyWhoPlaysIsaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWhoPlaysIsaac/gifts).



> Please read all tags before continuing.

Yuri moved closer to MC.

“I love you,” she whispered gently in his ear. “I want to be with you. I want to crawl inside you. Every day, I touch myself with the pen I stole from you.”

She grabbed his hand. “Do you accept my confession?”

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


He snatched his hand away from her, looking at her as if she had confessed to killing kittens. “I’m sorry,” he tried to be polite, “I don’t feel the same way.”

Yuri looked as if her world had shattered. Still, she attempted to keep her composure, “T-then can I at least make tea for you? As a g-gift from a friend?” MC grimaced.

“No thanks. You’ll probably piss in it or some other weird thing.” Yuri’s eyes turned pink.

“...I’m sorry, I… I ruin everything, don’t I? I-I’ll leave you alone.”

As Yuri started walking off, MC reached out to her. “Wait! I guess… one cup couldn’t hurt.” Yuri smiled.

“I’ll go make some right now.” Yuri came back with tea. It looked and smelled normal enough. When he tasted it though, he felt nauseous.

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt… I thought maybe, just maybe, you really giving me a gift to be nice.”

Yuri smiled as if she had a secret only she knew about. “Du sprichst kein Deutsch, aber tue ich.”

It was then that MC’s vision faded into black.

  
  
  
  


With a groan, MC awoke. “Are you okay, MC?” a surprisingly loud feminine voice erupted above him. It sounded… just like Yuri!

“What is going on??” MC practically begged for an answer.

“Well, I slipped a small dose of poison into your drink. Not enough to harm you, of course, but enough that you would pass out. There was an unexpected side effect of that poison: You’re 5 inches tall,” Yuri admitted without a hint of remorse in her voice. This wasn’t happening.

This wasn’t happening!

He was so small and vulnerable around someone who probably wanted him dead just because he didn’t like her back. Trembling, MC pleaded, “Please… please don’t kill me. I don’t want to die.” His words seemed to somehow affect the monster disguised as a human in front of him, and gentleness was reflected in her eyes like a mirror.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. What kind of wife would I be if I did?” MC glared at Yuri when she made the wife comment, but sighed in relief that she wouldn’t kill him.

“Then, you’ll let me go, right?”

Yuri’s face turned into a frown and MC realized he was still screwed.

“You’re pretty small. You’re bigger than an ant, sure, but you still wouldn’t survive in this world without someone’s protection.”

MC looked away from Yuri, wanting to run away, but knowing that she could easily snatch him up, and probably would.

“That’s why I’m going to keep you safe within me,” Yuri explained. She then began to take off her white underwear. MC stared in disbelief as Yuri walked over to the desk he was on and turned around to moon him with her giant asshole. “Go on,” she said. “Crawl inside me.”

MC was physically unable to move from the shock that this really was happening.

Inpatient, Yuri grabbed MC with her soft hands and stuffed him inside herself. It was big and dark. A blind person could probably see better than MC inside Yuri. To make matters worse, her butt smelled so foul it irritated his eyes.

“Feel around you,” Yuri instructed. “I want to make sure it’s comfy for the both of us, my love.” MC struggled more than anything, but in doing so, he was unintentionally giving her anus walls a massage.

As pleasant as a massage sounds, Yuri didn’t enjoy it. “To be blunt, you feel like a ringworm, MC,” she confessed. “That won’t do at all.” Removing him, she tried placing him in her breast cleavage instead. “Okay. Do what you did before again.” MC tried to move, but he couldn’t. He was squished by her massive tits. Could he breathe?

Could he breathe?

Air. Air. Air. He needed air!

The giantess seemed to realize that this area wouldn’t work either. Gosh, there had to be something that was being overlooked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Of course! Why hadn’t she thought of it before: her pussy!

MC was relocated into her glorious cunt. Everything around him was pink and it was a lot moister than her rectum. He was desperate at this point. He had to escape! He pushed, he pulled, he scratched, he even bit into her clitoris!

Yuri screamed and he was covered in white creamy discharge.

“Yep. It’s official. This is perfect! Say hello to your new mansion!”

As Yuri put back on her panties and left the clubroom, MC truly realized… THIS was his life now. What the actual fuck was the universe coming to?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: "Gift" is an actual German false friend for "Poison." I didn't make that up. In this story, Yuri's fluent in German and English, so she knows the meanings of both words.
> 
> I'm learning German, so if I made any grammar mistakes, just politely let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Also, I unintentionally uninstalled that blocker app on my computer today, then re-installed it without blocking anything, so now I'm able to access A03. I'll update you guys on the "Explanation as to why I haven't been posting" work if my Mom doesn't realize this and re-block A03 tomorrow in school.


End file.
